Sayonara
by Angel Separated 2007
Summary: "Only my feelings will surely remain..." Story about December, snow, Winter and a sealed memory within. My first SongFic and it's an ONESHOT. Please Review


**A/N: Inspired by Gackt's song with same title, Sayonara.**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I know! I **never** own Maid Sama, okay? And I also **do not** own the lyrics in this story. The lyrics belong to your only highness, **Gackt Camui-sama**… I must emphasize that I **own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Sayonara**

It was December. Winter had reached its peak on that month. From morning till noon, white cold substances came down from the sky uninterruptedly. Snow had engulfed the city with pure and bright white. Streets were a bit jammed, drivers ought to be careful or they'd lose control on slippery road. Not only streets, trains and planes were unable to operate due to intense snowfall. Pedestrians wore thick coats, earmuffs, beanies, and gloves to cover themselves from snow. Not many activities to be seen at that time. As the temperature dropped drastically, most people stop their activities and began to warm themselves together with their relatives inside houses.

Despite thick snow and cold temperature, it was almost Christmas. The city was decorated with flickering lights, Christmas trees, and Santa statues in front of every convenient store. Inside the stores, citizens bought their Christmas needs with joy and happiness. They chatted, bragged, and laughed at each other. Most importantly, they'd be gathering with their families after one year separated by works and activities which couldn't make them in touch. Gathering together with warming atmosphere in front of fireplace, they sang Christmas songs and praises to show how grateful they were during those last days of the year, even though Christmas was still a couple days to go.

Everyone embraced the coming of Christmas with open arms.

On every corner of the city, warmth and kindness spread in the air in form of snowflakes. How ironic to see snow could make people warm. Perhaps, only in their hearts.

The warmth was also felt inside Ayuzawa Residence. It could be seen from outside as the light showed a pine tree with mistletoes and a yellow bright star on top of it. The living room was decorated very well, even though without expensive stuffs. With only ribbons and threads, the living room changed into something luxurious. Of course it needed much creativity to make all of those.

Meanwhile inside the living room, Suzuna was arranging flower inside the pot when Minako came with five glassful of hot chocolate on a tray.

"You arranged it pretty well, Suzuna." Minako smiled and sat near her. She placed the tray aside. Suzuna didn't seem to notice her mom beside her and continued to arrange the flower.

"I just won a book _Do It Yourself – How to Arrange Flowers. _That book comes in handy, I guess."

"You have flower arrangement class in your school right?"

"Yes, but only as extracurricular activity. I'm not that kind of interested." She said nonchalantly. "It needs extra money to buy stuffs for that. Scissors, pots, ribbons, extra plastics, flowers and so on. Besides we can learn flower arranging ourselves. So, no need to attend one."

"You still can attend it if you want to." Minako put a glassful of hot chocolate near her daughter.

"It's alright mom. We shouldn't expense our money for unnecessary things."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Minako couldn't help to smile listening to her daughter's argument. "Your older sister would also do the same."

Hearing her mom's last sentence, Suzuna suddenly stopped. She gracefully put down her hands and gently rested on her lap.

"Nee, mom…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think… onee-chan is happy?"

Minako didn't answer. Instead, she looked at a photo on small cabinet. She looked sad for a moment then weakly smiled before answering. "Yeah… I'm sure she is."

They went silent for awhile before voice suddenly came from front door.

"I'm home!"

"Ah, Hamburger-kun." Suzuna swiftly stood up and walked to the door, welcoming the guest who had just arrived.

It was Hinata. He wore long black coat and red beanie on his head. As he walked inside, he cleared the snow on his coat and put off his beanie. Behind him, there was a large box with vegetable pictures on it. Hinata looked happy to see Suzuna walking towards him.

"Hi, Cheese-chan. It's been awhile!" He walked forward and hugged Suzuna tightly. Hinata didn't realize that Suzuna slightly blushed when he hugged her. "Here, I brought you something for tonight. We're going to make a stew for dinner."

"Wow, that's a lot…" Suzuna stared at the box, which had the same height as her waist.

"It's for everyone. They'll be coming tomorrow right?"

"Welcome, Hinata-kun." Minako was standing at the door to see her guest. "Come inside, warm yourself up. I've made you hot chocolate."

"As expected from Minako-san." He cheerfully walked inside the living room with Suzuna.

Entering the living room, Suzuna was quickly back on her flower arranging while Hinata walked slowly to small cabinet with a photo on it. It was the one that Minako looked at before he had arrived. He put his hand on small cabinet and looked at the picture with meaningful looks on his eyes.

"I'm home, Misaki-chan."

"Here, have some." Minako gave him hot chocolate. "Oh dear, it must be really cold outside."

"Nah, it's okay. It's not as cold as last year. I'm getting used to it." He said before took a sip on his chocolate. Once he did, a warm sensation entered his body. "Where's Takumi? He'll be coming too right?"

"Yes, Takumi-kun have already come, he's out for awhile. He said He'd be back soon."

Hinata stop sipping. He took a long deep breath. Something constricted his lung so he needed to take a breath. He gripped the mug hard and remembered something.

"Ah, I remember… today is…"

Not far from Ayuzawa's Residence, about two blocks away. There was a tall young man walking alone across the silent road. He didn't wear any hat on, as snow continuously fell above him. As if he didn't care that he might get sick, he kept walking with his hands on pocket. Even gloves couldn't keep him warm. His breath was shivering, forming into white puff every time he exhaled it. At some time he stared up to the sky, even though the only thing he could see was clouds and snowflakes. He wanted to hide it his watery jades. He let snow soaked his cheeks and temple, as he recalled his memories which he kept sealed for over years ago.

"_Hey, stupid alien."_

~ sayonara... aishita taisetsu na hito… koboreta namida ga yuki ni kawaru

sayonara... naiteta kinou made no boku… shizuka ni me o tojite ~

_sayonara... My beloved, precious person… Spilled tears change into snow_

_sayonara... Myself who was crying until yesterday… Quietly close your eyes_

"_You stupid perverted alien! How many times I told you, don't make your presence unnoticeable!"_

Her images were playing inside his head like a broken movie projector. Every moment he had with her, every laugh he made with her.

"_Straight to home idiot Usui! Don't go anywhere afterwards!"_

"_I hate you the most!" _

~ sarigenaku kata o yosete madobe ni motareta

sukoshi tereta shigusa de boku wa waratteita

karuku hoho ni kisu o shite aruiteyuku kimi o

zutto miteta ~

_You casually brushed me aside and leaned against the window_

_Acting a little bit shy I was laughing_

_I lightly kissed your cheek and always watched you…_

_As you walked away…_

"_If only I could make something that taste better… In the end, all I can do is this stupid thing. I'm really useless…"_

"_Ah… there's butter stain. There you go…"_

Closing his eyes, he could feel pain throbbing on his chest as his memories brought him far away from reality.

"_The truth is… I've always wanted to hold hands with you!" _

~ sayonara... aishita taisetsu na hito… koboreta namida ga yuki ni kawaru

sayonara... naiteta kinou made no boku… shizuka ni me o tojite ~

_sayonara... My beloved, precious person… Spilled tears change into snow_

_sayonara... Myself who was crying until yesterday… Quietly close your eyes_

"_Just… Think whatever you like, Idiot Usui!"_

"_I feel that if I don't say anything, nothing will get through… somehow it's getting more complicated… what I'm trying to say is…"_

~ chiisame no teeburu de futari dake no yume o...

mienai mirai sae mo kowaku wa nakatta

hajimete no arubamu ni ureshisou na kimi o sotto miteta ~

_At a little table It was just our dreams..._

_We weren't afraid of anything, not even the unseen future_

_I softly looked at you in the first album, you looked so happy_

"Tch…"

He stopped walking, no longer could hold throbbing pain inside. Those overwhelmed feelings ran through veins like poison. His vision was blurred. He tried to hold, but some tears escaped. Reality was so cruel, like it had put an invisible wall between her and him. Unable to meet, could only see each other helplessly. He'd kill just to see her, meet her, holding her hand, hug her, kiss her, and rewinding those times when she was still there with him.

"_What is inside the box? Is this… a ring?"_

"_I…don't know, it just too early… you're so cruel! Why so sudden? I don't even have time to think! Yes! I will marry you, Usui Takumi…"_

"_I love you, Idiot Usui…"_

"Misaki…"

sayonara... aishita taisetsu na hito kimi e no omoi dake wa kitto nokoru

sayonara... naiteta kinou made no boku

shizuka na yoru da ne

_sayonara... My beloved, precious person. Only my feelings for you will surely remain_

_sayonara... Myself who was crying until yesterday_

_It's a quiet night, isn't it?_

"_Even though we're separated… but no, I'm not going to say that! I won't give up just because of this disease! I'll show you my will!"_

"_*cough* It's okay *cough* at least let us walk together. It's a quiet night isn't it? I want to spend it with you…"_

"_I'm so grateful you found me… I wish this feeling could stay longer…"_

"_Don't be sad, dear… My body will fade, but my feelings for you will surely remain… promise me you won't cry…"_

"_I love you… anata…"_

Finally, he let his tears fell. It was cold, the tears quickly changed form into ice. Takumi knelt down, held both of his arms and cried as loud as he could. Although when she died, he had promised her that he wouldn't cry. But that was too much for him. Snow severed his wound inside, cold acted as its catalyst and making it worse. He wanted to get over it, yet his past with her always haunted him.

_Only my feelings for you will surely remain…_

"Stupid… those were supposed to be my lines…"

Takumi stood up and done crying. He erased his tears and took a deep breath. Night had fallen, he was alone in that dark and cold street with nothing but street lamp accompanied him. Faintly smiling, he coughed.

"Yes, Misaki… it's a very quiet night, alright..."

_**End of Story…**_

**A/N: Yes! Finally I'm relieved from emotional moment! Umm…I know everyone hates sad fic. But when I listened to Gackt's Sayonara, Somehow I had sudden urge to write a story based on the song. I was so moved by the song (especially the violin part. It's so beautifully arranged .), like I'd die if I didn't express it into words (nah, just kidding. Not literally die ^^). Ah yes, For Misaki's lines, I took some from manga and some I wrote them myself. Please give me reviews before leaving okay? See you later… xD**


End file.
